Love Among The Moon And The Stars
by Kirinenko
Summary: Para celebrar el día de San Valentín y ayudar a extender el amor por todos lados. "En un pub de Londres, una cantante y su banda son testigos de un dulce momento romántico entre Alfred y Arthur" USUK, shonen-ai, en primera persona, pensamientos del OC, one-shot. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: vulpixfairy

ID: 156003

 _ **Notas del autor/a:**_ Estaba escuchando la versión de Evangelion de "Fly Me to the Moon" y la melodía era tan dulce que me inspiró para escribir otra historia que subir el Día de San Valentín para difundir el amor. Justo acabé el último capítulo de mi tercera historia de rago M de San Valentín de Hetalia, Chocolate Heart, y pensé que esta subida vendría bien en rango T por la presencia de shounen-ai (para los que no hayais leído la tercera de Chocolate Heart, sois bienvenidos a pasaros y leerlo. La pareja es USUK también y está completo). Así que, por favor, dadle a esta historia una oportunidad para ser leído y comentado también, ¡se apreciaría!

 _ **Notas de la Historia:**_ Las letras están en cursiva y están agregadas para añadir la atmósfera a la historia. Los OCs están presentes y son mencionados en los POV. Hay una ligera referencia a la historia de "The Prince of the Roses" (tenéis que leerla cuando tengáis tiempo, es sobre cómo acaban juntos). Recomiendo escuchar la versión de Evangelion, sobre todo cuando leais la última parte.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Posible OOC para America e Inglaterra: se usan los nombres humanos. Abundante shounen-ai y romance, ¡pero la mayor parte es ligera para haceros felices!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Amor entre la luna y las estrellas**_

Ya había estado en muchos conciertos en mi carrera musical como cantante en una banda. Los chicos y yo actuábamos en hoteles pijos dignos de la realeza, en pubs y en cafés donde las personas normales se reúnen y se invita a escuelas y centros comunitarios para inspirar a la próxima generación de talentos musicales. La única cosa que tenían en común eran los fans… que amaban nuestras canciones, en especial mi interpretación de "Vuela conmigo a la Luna". Esta canción nunca ha fallado en derretir mi corazón y unir a las personas. No podría haber llegado tan lejos si no fuera por mi maravilloso novio, ahora prometido, Sacha y su banda. Estaban buscando a alguien para que fuese el vocalista y he estado con ellos desde entonces, incluso cuando nos graduamos en la escuela de música.

Nuestro próximo concierto tendrá lugar en Londres. Amor esta ciudad por su arte, la extensión de los exuberantes paisajes y sus preciosos jardines pero nunca podré acostumbrarme a la lluvia o a la comida blanda. Nuestro cliente era un barman llamado Connor el cual opera cerca de Leicester Square. El pub en sí estaba escondido en un lugar relativamente aislado pero con la ventaja de que era un edificio hermoso y catalogado. Tenía unas vistas perfectas del cielo nocturno a través de los grandes ventanales. Nos había pedido algunas canciones lentas y dulces para esta noche y para mí que cantase mi mejor canción, Vuela conmigo a la Luna. Sabíamos que sería un concierto lento ya que Connor no estaba esperando mucha clientela para esa noche. Era un respiro bienvenido de los conciertos apresurados y veloces que teníamos en nuestra buenos EEUU y una oportunidad de relajarse. Pero sobre todo, Connor era mi hermano mayor el cual se había ido aburriendo y dejó su trabajo en una empresa hace unos años… No podía negarle nada a mi familia…

Cuando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, Connor me atrapó en un enorme abrazo que gustosamente correspondí antes de dirigirnos al pub. Fue maravilloso verle de nuevo después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa y vivir la vida del modo en que quería. Había trabajado en un establecimiento durante varios años y parecía que se había instalado bien. El interior estaba en penumbra y el bar contaba con una barra que estaba en condiciones perfectas. No estaba mal… entonces mis ojos recayeron en los amplios ventanales y el espacio que creaban. Las amplias ventanas presentaban una perfecta vista del cielo. El sol de la tarde se filtraba a través del vidrio con un halo de bienvenida… esperaba que esa noche estuviese despejado, sería una vista maravillosa durante la noche. El escenario estaba ya preparado con nuestro equipaje enviado desde nuestro estudio de música, dándonos el tiempo suficiente para afinar nuestros instrumentos. Sacha estaba configurando su teclado portátil y preparando algunas hojas de partituras que había traído en un portafolios. Louis estaba probando los instrumentos de percusión, satisfecho de que sonasen como deberían. Patrick y Roy estaban ocupados puliendo sus trompetas y tensando las cuerdas de sus violines. En cuanto a mí, rápidamente afiné mi guitarra acústica antes de dirigirme al micrófono del escenario. Cogí el micrófono, sintiendo el conocido peso del metal e mis manos, la pieza del equipo que transformaba mi voz en ecos. Siempre lo tanteaba antes de cantar en cada concierto. Siempre me calmaba, me daba una sensación de control sobre la situación.

Entonces sentí unas suaves manos en mi cintura. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Sacha sonriéndome mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la frente. Mientras ponía mis manos en sus brazos, los cuales me acunaban, sus dedos rozaron la sencilla banda plateada con un pequeño pero brillante diamante en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

"¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y refrescarte, cariño?" sugirió Sacha mientras me sacaba del escenario "Los chicos y yo mantendremos a los clientes ocupados una vez que lleguen"

"Eres un amor, Sacha. Asegúrate de que tú y los chicos tomáis un descanso si lo necesitáis"

"Necesitamos que tu canto sea el mejor para el final, Lily" Louis mostró una brillante sonrisa "Vas a llevarles a la luna y las estrellas"

"Como siempre un adulador, Louis…" Sacha sonrió mientras golpeaba el hombro de Louis de buen humor "Es mi prometida a quién estás tirándole los tejos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me cambié a un vestido negro hasta la rodilla con una faja y me puse mis zapatillas de ballet negras. Como toque final, coloqué una boina de terciopelo negro con un lazo rojo cosido a un lado de la cabeza, creando la ilusión de estar llevando una flor en mi pelo. Después de un toque de perfume de margarita, salí fuera para ser recibido por las dulces y lentas melodías de Sacha en el piano, acompañadas por el golpe de platillos de Louis. Patrick y Roy tenían sus trompetas listas, con ganas de unirse a la melodía con sus sensuales toques. Eso me enviaba escalofríos por la columna…

Me asomé fuera para descubrir que el pub estaba relativamente lleno… no era la multitud habitual aunque había unos pocos para contar: hombres que habían terminado de trabajar que compartían unas bebidas con sus colegas y amigos que se reunían para una comida. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la prominente presencia de parejas jóvenes. Algunos habían tomado la pista de baile para bailar lentamente. Otras parejas estaban sentadas en el bar, compartiendo un aperitivo o una bebida. Mientras que los restantes, la mayoría jóvenes, estaban apostados en las oscuras esquinas.

Retrocedí un paso en el escenario para acompañar a los chicos en su melodía mientras estaba sentada en un taburete alto y empezaba a tocar mi guitarra. Con cada rasgar de la pieza de metal, golpe de platillo y tambor, pulsación de tecla de piano y toque de trompeta, nuestra suave melodía se convertía en una conversación susurrada… suave e íntima como la que compartían los amantes…

A medida que pasaban las horas, el número de gente estaba disminuyendo lentamente. Los hombres y los grupos habían desaparecido por completo y podíamos distinguir alrededor de dos o tres parejas en las cercanías. Los demás debían de haberse ido ya. Las luces se habían atenuado en la distancia…la atmósfera volviéndose más dulce y sensual…

Por casualidad, miré hacia los altos ventanales mientras mis dedos pasaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra con soltura. Para mi deleite, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Las estrellas estaban titilando y la luna era llena y estaba en lo alto del cielo…algo me decía que esta noche iba a ser especial…

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un hombre vestido elegantemente de pie cerca de las ventanas y mirando distraídamente a las parejas en la pista de baile. A pesar de la mirada áspera en su rostro, era bastante guapo con su despeinado pelo rubio dorado y esos encantadores ojos verdes que parecían resonar con el color combinado de la sombra de las esmeraldas y el césped. Mmmm…debía de haber pasado por una etapa punk en algún momento… la característica más llamativa eran sus gruesas cejas; me recordaban a las orugas y, sin embargo, se veían muy atractivas en la persona por el modo en que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Vi la mirada de anhelo y soledad en sus iris verdes; ¿a quién estaba esperando? ¿Quién sería la afortunada que capturó su corazón?

Pero no pensé más en ello cuando miró hacia la puerta y su rostro sombrío pareció iluminarse… así que parecía que la persona que estaba esperando finalmente había llegado. Pero el brillo en su mirada desapareció cuando la persona que estaba saludando se acercó.

"¡Llegas tarde, Alfred!" regañó el primer hombre, su acento británico resonaba con su molestia por la espera. Era de la zona…

Un joven apuesto con gafas se detuvo ante él. Así que él debía de ser Alfred. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura al primer hombre. Tenía el pelo relativamente bien peinado de un color rubio arenoso, a excepción de un mechón que se alzaba hacia arriba y los ojos más azules que jamás he visto escondidos tras unas gafas. Cielos veraniegos y zafiros que simplemente parecían no tener comparación. Estaba demasiado bien vestido al igual que su amigo… ¿Compañeros de trabajo, quizás? Pero, ¿qué estaba escondiendo tras su espalda? ¿Veo flores?

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, Arthur! Pero tuve que pasarme por la tienda de Alice para traerte rosas. Son un poco más especiales de lo normal" en ese momento justo, el hombre más alto le tendió el ramo de flores a Arthur y su voz estaba llena de disculpa "¿Compensarán el que llegue un poco tarde?"

"Por ahora… pero son hermosas… Gracias, Alfred" el más bajo de los dos cogió graciosamente el ramo y su voz se volvió suave y amable, haciendo que el otro hombre mostrase una sonrisa brillante como el sol "Será una maravillosa incorporación a mi jardín…"

Ah… así que el hombre más bajo era Arthur… ahora serían mucho más fáciles de distinguir. Parecía mucho más duro que su compañero. Aun así, podía ver que amaba las flores por el modo en que sus ojos verdes se arrugaron ligeramente por los bordes, el brillo como las gemas y el cómo sus labios se alzaron con esa sonrisa apenas perceptible. Debían ser muy buenos amigos, por cómo se veían. Los dos hombres estaban frente a frente, el cielo estrellado desde los ventanales creaba un hermoso telón de fondo que destacaba sus siluetas.

Entonces Arthur se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla antes de que Alfred le acercase más por la cintura para besar sus labios apasionadamente… ¡¿besar?!

¡Espera un minuto! Así que las flores, las sonrisas, esos besos y ese abrazo íntimo que compartían significaba que estaban… oh… ¡oh!

Eché un buen vistazo su ramo cuando Arthur se movió en sus brazos después de apartarse. Pude distinguir 12 rosas rojas completamente florecidas complementadas con narcisos, prímulas y campanillas; todas flores de primavera inglesas. No pude evitar que mi corazón dejase de latir ante la declaración de amor floral definitiva. Reprimí el desvanecimiento cuando Alfred cogió una rosa roja del ramo y, con cuidado, la colocó tras la oreja de Arthur. El hombre de ojos azules sonrió, rozando algunas hebras doradas para apartarlas de la frente de su compañero. Sonreí por la forma en que el rubor se extendió por las mejillas del hombre más bajo. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se convirtieron en un mohín.

"No soy una chica, idiota…" murmuró mientras giraba el rostro momentáneamente "Me veo muy poco digno…"

La risa de Alfred era cálida como el sol mientras ahuecaba las rojas mejillas para encararle "Poco digno quizás… pero eres hermoso, mi Príncipe de las Rosas…"

Awwww… eso era un apodo encantador y real. La otra mano de Alfred viajó hasta la mano izquierda de su compañero donde pude ver algo brillando en su dedo anular. ¿Era eso…una rosa dorada? ¿Estaban prometidos? Qué dulce momento… Alfred llevó la mano a sus labios, besó el anillo suavemente, todo mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre más bajo.

"Ñoño idiota... ¿por qué es que te amo tanto?"

"Porque soy tu héroe personal. Estoy seguro de que eso es razón suficiente"

"Muchacho tonto…"

Vi el rostro de Arthur ponerse más rojo, pero sus rasgos faciales se relajaron y esa pequeña sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su rostro. Sentí otra ráfaga de calidez floreciendo en mi corazón, después de haber sido testigo de un momento tierno y privado a la par. Me giré hacia los chicos, los cuales estaban sonriéndome. Estaba segura de que mi sonrisa era tan amplia como la de ellos mientras acababa mi solo de guitarra con una floritura.

"Tengo que admitir que se ven bien juntos" les dije tan suavemente como pude para que los dos hombres no pudiesen escucharme.

"Eres una verdadera romántica, cariño" la sonrisa de Sacha se ensanchó "Y hará que tu voz de ruiseñor sea mucho más hermosa de escuchar…"

Entonces, oímos un aplauso procedente de Connor, Alfred y Arthur. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Alfred y Arthur eran la única pareja presente en el bar. Nos pusimos en pie para hacer una reverencia. Fue un sentimiento de lo más extraño… su suave aplauso parecía superar el sonido atronador de un estado lleno… era como si todo el mundo hubiese estado allí con ellos, viéndoles actuar… aun así, hacía que mi corazón se enterneciese, sabiendo que disfrutaron de la animación musical.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos quedamos en la barra del bar, bebiendo cerveza fría y permitiendo que el vidrio mojado de las jarras de cerveza enfriase nuestros dedos. Observé a los chicos hablar entre ellos. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia los ventanales… una hermosa noche, sin duda…

"Hey, hermana…" Connor estaba al otro lado del mostrador mientras pulía más vasos.

"Parece que estás haciéndolo bien, hermano. Esto es bastante diferente del trabajo de empresa que anteriormente tenías" le sonreí "La localización, las vistas,… es todo hermoso aquí…"

"Esa es una de las ventajas de este trabajo. También puedo conocer y mezclarme con los locales mientras soy capaz de disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad. Eso es algo que nunca conseguiría en mi trabajo corporativo." Connor se apoyó en el mostrador y apartó el pelo de mi cara "Realmente has crecido en los últimos años. Nunca pensé que mi hermanita pudiese convertirse en una cantante famosa"

"¿Conoces a esos dos hombres?" hice un gesto hacia Alfred y Arthur, los cuales habían tomado asiento ahora en una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales.

Reprimí una risa cuando Alfred susurró algo en el oído del otro y terminó sobándose la nuca con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Arthur se veía de bastante mal humor y parecería más intimidante si el sonrojo no se hubiese extendido por su cara.

Connor asintió y señaló a Arthur "De algún modo…el más más bajo de ahí… aparentemente era uno de los frecuentes desde antes de que el otro viniese… eso es lo que me dijo el anterior camarero antes de retirarse"

"¿Y el otro chico?"

"Americano… Puedo decirlo por su acento. Nueva York, seguramente"

"¿Vienen aquí a menudo?"

"De vez en cuando lo hacen…en su mayoría hacen cosas como las que están haciendo ahora" Connor sonrió. Los dos hombres estaban ahora sentados en silencio, con Arthur recostado contra el hombro de Alfred "Siempre vienen tarde por la noche. Normalmente si fuese cualquier otra persona, les pediría que se fuesen…pero no sé. Esos chicos, hay algo en ellos… solo siento que necesitan privacidad lejos del resto del mundo, supongo…"

"Y es por eso que eres un gran camarero, hermano. Eres bueno comprendiendo a las personas" sonrió también "Es genial verte de nuevo"

"Lo mismo digo, Lily"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Es una hermosa noche estrellada, ¿verdad?"

Me giré para encontrar a Alfred a mi lado. Me asomé momentáneamente sobre su hombro para encontrar que Arthur todavía estaba sentado en la mesa, aun sosteniendo el ramo de flores en sus brazos y la rosa roja todavía colocada tras su oreja.

"Lo es"

"El nombre es Alfred. Me temo que no escuché completamente tu nombre cuando estabas hablando con el camarero hace un momento"

"Lily. Mi nombre es Lily"

"Es un nombre precioso" su sonrisa era brillante como el sol y me hizo sonreír también "Mmm… me preguntaba si usted y la banda aceptaban peticiones de canciones. Vuestra música fuera realmente buena, sobre todo con esa guitarra tuya"

"Alfred"

Alfred volvió a mirar atrás, al hombre tras él, su rostro lleno de ternura… qué amoroso…

"Querría dedicársela a Arthur, mi prometido… Tiene debilidad por las canciones románticas a pesar de que no lo muestra"

"Felicidades a los dos. ¿Qué canción te gustaría?" tuve que sonreír por el modo en que sus ojos azules brillaron y su rostro se ruborizó… debía de amar mucho al otro hombre "¿Una balada de amor? ¿Una canción lenta, quizás? ¿O algo con ritmo para bailar?"

"La verdad…estaba pensando algo más jazz. Me preguntaba si podríais toca 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Quiero llevarle a la luna y a las estrellas y volver de nuevo" Alfred se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y esbozó una sonrisa "Espero que esté bien contigo, Lily"

Me giré hacia los chicos. Sacha vino detrás de mí y me abrazó. Mientras lo hacía, presionaba el micrófono en una de mis manos.

"Mi versión será un poco diferente de la versión de oro de Frank Sinatra…"

"Estoy seguro de que la tocaréis tan hermosa como tú, Lily" sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse por el cumplido y mi confianza ser impulsada "Nos gustaría escucharle de todos modos, ¿por favor?"

"Entonces será un placer el hacerlo para una audiencia tan acogedora" sonreí a Alfred, quién respondió a la sonrisa con otra antes de volver al lado de su prometido "¿Coincidencia?"

"Quizás… pero vamos al escenario, baby…" Sacha besó mis labios. La cerveza que quedaba en sus labios era dulce y fresca "Este es tu momento"

"Si, vamos…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvimos al escenario. Sacha estaba en su teclado, Louis ante su batería y Patrick y Roy tenían sus violines listos. Vagamente me di cuenta de Connor cerrando la puerta y poniendo el letrero de cerrado en la hoja de vidrio antes de volver a su lugar detrás de la barra con un whisky en las rocas listo. Para entonces, Alfred y Arthur se habían movido a la pista de baile, el ramo de flores en la mesa. Los dos hombres dieron un asentimiento respetuoso a Connor tras la barra. Estaba tan aliviada de que no hubiese nadie más aquí… Razoné que mi hermano estaba en lo cierto…esos dos merecían algo de privacidad para estar en su propia intimidad, sin miradas indiscretas adicionales que les juzgase…

Tamborileé con mis dedos en la boquilla para probar el micrófono. El sonido amplificado captó la atención de mi audiencia, sobre todo de la pareja parada ante mí.

"Arthur, eres un hombre con suerte al tener un prometido maravilloso que te dedica una canción clásica. Felicidades a ambos" guiñé un ojo a Arthur, el cual se sonrojó y escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Alfred. El más alto simplemente sonrió y le sostuvo más cerca "Espero que mi canción os lleve a las estrellas y más allá…"

Les hice una señal a Patrick y Roy para empezar. Los acordes de violín resonaron en el aire hermosamente, como campanas de iglesia, seguidas por la melodía de piano que podía rivalizar con un coro de ángeles. Suaves golpes de batería con un ritmo constante. Me permití que la suave música superase mi imaginación y sentidos, dejando que pasase sobre mí como una gentil ola oceánica.

Después de aclararme la garganta, empecé a cantar en el micrófono…

 _Vuela conmigo a la luna_

 _Y déjame jugar entre las estrellas._

 _Déjame ver lo que es la primavera_

 _En Júpiter y Marte…_

Había visto muchas parejas sucumbir a las dulces melodías de mis canciones pero la vista de antes había conmovido realmente el alma romántica en mí.

Mientras bailaban lentamente, Alfred estaba acunando a Arthur cerca de su cuerpo como si nunca quisiese dejarle ir. Sus largos brazos se enrollaban alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su pareja y sus manos estaban clavadas firmemente en la parte baja de la espalda. Sus ojos tras las gafas estaban brillando tanto como las estrellas de fuera y su rostro estaba lleno con la más amorosa…la más tierna expresión que jamás he visto mientras rozaba sus labios contra la rosa roja y la piel pálida. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol.

 _En otras palabras_

 _Toma mi mano_

 _En otras palabras_

 _Cariño… Bésame…_

Observé el rostro de Arthur ponerse imposiblemente rojo, el tono casi rivalizaba con la rosa tras su oreja. Probablemente estaba cada vez más avergonzado aunque enfadado por la gran mayoría de gestos dulces que Alfred le estaba dando. Podía saberlo por el modo en que sus brazos rodeaban los amplios hombros, con fuerza y tensos. Pero la parte que le hacía brillar eran sus ojos verdes. Aunque no estaba sonriendo tan brillantemente como su compañero, sus ojos estaban transmitiendo el intenso amor y afecto por el hombre que le sostenía como el tesoro más raro del mundo…e hizo que mi corazón suspirase por todo el romance…

 _Llena mi corazón con una canción_

 _Y déjame cantar para siempre_

 _Eres todo lo que anhelo_

 _Todo lo que venero y adoro…_

Para entonces, Alfred alzó uno de los brazos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano de su pareja. Entonces dejó un beso en la sonrojada frente…haciendo un camino a través de las gruesas cejas… Podría jurar que estaba temblando y un suave gemido escapó de su garganta… entonces el beso bajó a su mejilla antes de caer en la comisura de su boca, lo que llevó a que Arthur correspondiese con un suave beso directo a los labios.

 _En otras palabras_

 _Por favor, sé de verdad_

 _En otras palabras_

 _Te amo…_

"No sabes durante cuánto tiempo nos he imaginado estando así… tú aquí conmigo al fin para que pueda amarte en momentos como este…" las tiernas palabras de Alfred eran ruidosas a pesar de la música en las cercanías "Esto es un sueño hecho realidad…"

"Y yo nunca imaginé que esto ocurriría jamás…" admitió Arthur suavemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra el hombro del otro hombre.

"¿Ni en tus sueños más salvajes?" había algo de incredulidad en la voz de Alfred… esto estaba poniéndose interesante…

Arthur negó con la cabeza y escondí mi sorpresa cuando vi sus ojos empezar a volverse melancólicos "Porque desde…aquella vez… y los años siguientes a eso… estaba convencido de que sentías lo contrario… Estaba seguro de que me odiabas…y…"

Oh… ¿por qué mi corazón se retorcía tan fuertemente?

De repente, vi una imagen en flash frente a mí… estaban vestidos con unos uniformes militares antiguos de colores rojo, azul y blando… estaba lloviendo y el suelo estaba lleno de barro y desolado. Arthur estaba de rodillas, llorando con sus manos juntas sobre su rostro mojado y Alfred estaba alejándose de él…

Entonces la imagen desapareció tan rápidamente como vino…

"…Que ya no era necesario…"

¿Tenían una historia juntos anterior a esto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

¿Qué era eso que acababa de ver? Debía de haber sido una ilusión… pero qué tipo de ilusión hacía que mis ojos se humedeciesen y mi corazón doliese por ello…

 _Solamente tú… solamente tú…_

Mientras que la canción pasaba a otra parte instrumental, me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos por lo que vi. Tanto dolor, estaba simplemente demasiado aliviada de que el micrófono no captase mis sollozos… me giré hacia Sacha, cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido y enternecido con amor y preocupación, me lanzó un beso y articuló un 'te amo'…

Sentí mi corazón saltar automáticamente por ese dulce gesto. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor y articulé las mismas palabras para él… me di la vuelta a la escena frente a mí…

Arthur estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras rozaba su frente contra el hombro de Alfred. Su manzana de Adam se balanceaba mientras tomaba aire irregularmente "Te amo tanto, Alfred…"

"…Arthur…mírame…" Alfred inclinó la barbilla, suavizando sus ojos azules "Por favor, mi Príncipe… abre tus ojos…"

Arthur hizo lo que le estaba diciendo y mi corazón sintió una inmensa tristeza al ver el dolor en sus orbes esmeraldas. Una lágrima solitaria se formó en su ojo izquierdo y lentamente se deslizó por la mejilla. Lo vi en un trance… conteniendo mil penas que un torrente sin fin no podía expresar…

"Te amo tanto que duele…" la voz de Arthur se rompió, la lágrima brillando en su pálida piel "No podría soportar con el corazón roto durante otro siglo si decides dejarme de nuevo…"

"Nunca jamás dejaré que eso suceda…" los ojos de Alfred se apagaron ante la visión pero la misma sonrisa amable regresó a sus labios y su voz era más profunda y relajante mientras tomaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con ternura "Quizás haya reclamado la independencia y ambos hiciésemos cosas que parecen imperdonables pero nunca jamás te dejaría solo de nuevo… un héroe siempre mantiene su promesa… especialmente con su amado…"

Mi corazón se derritió mientras Alfred se inclinaba para besar la lágrima, cogiendo la hermosa gema en sus labios. Pude ver a Arthur ponerse rígido en sus brazos pero tímidamente presionó sus labios contra su mejilla.

Traje de nuevo el micrófono a mis labios y canté con un nudo en la garganta la música dentro de mi alma.

 _Llena mi corazón con una canción_

 _Y déjame cantar para siempre_

 _Eres todo lo que anhelo_

 _Todo lo que venero y adoro…_

El destello de dolor y de tristeza todavía persistía en los ojos de Arthur pero esta vez, una sonrisa más grande apareció de nuevo en sus labios… y fue increíble. Era tan amplia y sobrecogedora que podría ser la de un ángel. Sentí una oleada al ver esa sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que sería una de las pocas personas que vería esa hermosa sonrisa agraciando esos labios. Alfred era un hombre suertudo, sin lugar a dudas… para crear esas sonrisas y ser capaz de disfrutar de ellas.

"Siempre te necesitaré conmigo… eres el único que puede tocar mi corazón…" declaró Alfred mientras colocaba una de las manos de Arthur en su pecho "Me completas…"

Sus cabezas estaban juntas, los dos tonos de rubio de sus cabellos se mezclaban para crear una nueva y hermosa sombra de oro hilado.

 _En otras palabras_

 _Por favor, sé de verdad_

 _En otras palabras_

 _Te amo…_

"Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…" dijo Alfred mientras le tomaba el rostro al hombre más pequeño para acercárselo al suyo, sus dedos rozando la rosa en su cabello "No después de esperar tanto tiempo por esto… para que seas mío…"

Arthur permitió que una risa saliese de su garganta, permitiendo que sus narices se rozasen en un beso de esquimal "Eres un tonto chiflado… pero eres mi tonto chiflado…"

"¿No lo soy siempre?"

"Eres mi héroe también, Alfred… un torpe…idiota…pero maravilloso héroe para mí"

"Puedo vivir con eso"

Vertí lo que sentía en mi alma por esos dos hombres. Tenían que haber pasado por momentos extremadamente buenos y dolorosos y todo en el tiempo de antes de estar juntos como uno, llegar a donde estaban ahora. Era como si fuesen a través de muchas vidas y de una manera u otra, siempre terminaban juntos. En esta noche estrellada… Vuela conmigo a la luna era sobre ellos… su amor disparado a la luna y las estrellas y más allá y de regreso de nuevo. Sentí mi corazón hincharse dolorosamente… y sé que este vínculo que compartían se haría más fuerte con el tiempo.

 _En otras palabras…_

Mira mirada estaba fija en ellos mientras sus labios lentamente se unían, susurros haciendo entrar en calor sus rostros…

"Mi Príncipe de las Rosas… sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto lo sé… y yo a ti, mi héroe…"

El mundo parecía detenerse cuando se besaban… sentía que el tiempo se paraba por este precioso momento… era algo que siempre estaría grabado en mi mente… y por eso, estaba verdaderamente agradecida con ellos por permitirme a mí, a Connor, a Sacha y al resto de chicos el ser testigos de esto…

A medida que se acercaba el final, sentí que Sacha deslizaba su mano en la mía… y un suave beso en mi frente. Este fue un concierto que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

 _Te amo…_


End file.
